Right Hand Man
by CrimsenLiz
Summary: Steph tries to get out of going to the Mayors Fundraiser with Joe. Who comes to her rescue? Response to a challange on the yahoo group RangemanWriters. Not Babe or Cupcake. **I was told this isn't Morelli friendly. I guess that's a warning.


**JE owns them all! I'm just borrowing them for a lil' bit!

~~Response to Denny's "Blowing in the Wind" challenge.

Denny—this is my first EVER challenge! I'm so excited to be doing one for you!

Right Hand Man

Chapter 1

I'm currently soaked. Soaked from rain. Soaked because, my skip Walter Jenkins decided to take me on a wild goose chase through his neighborhood. What I thought was going to be an easy apprehension turned out to be one of my worst ever.

Walter decided to make a run for it after I told him Vinnie wouldn't be able to re-bond him until tomorrow. I chased him down his block in the pouring rain. I was only able to catch him because he was too busy staring at my breasts through my soaked white t-shirt. Would you believe me if I told you that rain wasn't in the forecast this morning when I got dressed?

Why me???

I trudged into the police station getting whistles and cat calls from the guys on duty. As if that wasn't bad enough a very smug looking Joe Morelli was sauntering towards me. "Hey Cupcake, how about we go into my office and you let me get you out of those wet clothes…" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Not a chance in hell. As tempting as that sounds, Morelli and I have been off again for the last two months. I heard he'd been seen out with Terry Gilman quite a few times. Good for them, they deserve each other.

"No thanks, I've got to get to the bank before it closes." I turned and began walking down the hallway.

"Cupcake, wait!" He ran up to me. "The Mayors fundraiser is this coming Friday, want to be my date? I won't take no for an answer."

Shit, how am I going to get out of this? I received an invitation but didn't plan on going.

"Earth to Steph? Well, what do you say?"

Just then Tank walked up to us. Perfect. Hopefully he won't be mad for what I'm about to do.

"Sorry, no can do Joe. Tank and I are going to the Fundraiser together. "

Tank gave us both a bewildered look. "Huh?"

Please let him catch on. "You and I are going to the Mayors fundraiser isn't that right Tank?" I said giving him a glare.

He finally got it saying, "Oh yea… yup. I asked Steph awhile back to be my date."

Whew. That was a close call!

"Your loss Cupcake, I don't know why you'd want to go with one of Rangers goons instead of me." He turned and walked into his office and slammed the door."

"What was that about?" Tank said as Morelli slammed his door. His eyes were demanding answers.

"Sorry big guy, I had to do something to get out of going with him to the fundraiser. You just happened to be here to save me!"

He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Glad to be of help, any time Bombshell."

"So, what time should I pick you up?"

I looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

His head went back and he laughed deeply, the sound booming from his big chest. "The fundraiser, Bombshell, did you forget already?"

I didn't mean for him to take this seriously! "Oh yea! Sorry Tank, it's been a long day. You don't really have to go with me I just need to get Joe off my back for the time being."

"I don't think so. You're stuck with me now Bombshell." It'll be fun; some of the guys from Rangeman are going also. Ranger bought a few tables before he left."

I thought about it. A night out with Tank and a bunch of hot ex-military men, I think I can handle that! "Ok, I'm in. Pick me up at six thirty, the fundraiser starts at seven. "

By now we were in the parking lot and I was getting into my car. He smiled as he shut my door. "I'm looking forward to it." He said, then got in his SUV and drove away before I had a chance to even start my car.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

By the time I reached the office I was somewhat dry.

"Geez Steph, what happened to you?" Connie asked as she looked over my water logged body.

I don't think I've ever come into the office after chasing a skip and Connie didn't ask me that question.

"I had to chase Walter Jenkins a few blocks in the rain."

She shook her head. "Did you get him?"

I grinned. "I always get my man!"

Wait, something's missing. I wonder where Lula went. She was here this morning when I left.

"Where's Lula?" I questioned her.

"She's in the bathroom. A couple cops were across the street earlier. Says they give her gas. Been in there ever since. "

I laughed. Poor Lula, every time she comes within ten feet of a cop, her stomach revolts.

As if on cue, Lula came barreling out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, what's that smell??" I said as she came towards me.

If that's how Lula smells when she sees a cop, I'm glad she abandons me at the police station so much!

Lula gave me a smug look. "**The answer my friend is blowing in the wind**."

After a few minutes the smell dissipated. "Dayyum girl! You look like shit. I didn't notice before on account of my stomach wasn't feeling to good. "

I was wondering what took her so long to notice my sorry state. "Just a skip gone wrong, it's nothing new. Wanna go to the mall? I have to start looking for a dress to wear to the Mayors fundraiser."

She practically jumped out of her seat. "Sure Steph I gots ta get my shop on too. I haven't got a new pair of shoes in two weeks!"

To a normal person that comment would seem ridiculous but knowing Lula, two weeks was like a lifetime without getting new shoes.

Connie looked up from her computer. "Morelli is actually taking you somewhere nice and dressing up?"

I guess they were going to find out anyway. "I'm not going with Morelli."

"Well Shiiittt girrrrl! Who the hell else would you go with? Lula chimed in.

"If you must know, Tank is my date."

Their mouths dropped open.

"Not like that!" I screeched. "We're just going as friends. Morelli asked me to go, but I already had plans with Tank."

"Uh huh. That hunk of burning love is one fine piece of ass. Maybe I should go and keep an eye on you two. Batman be having a cow about now if he was here." Lula ranted.

No point in telling them why he and I are actually going with one another. "I don't need a babysitter Lula. He and I are just friends, nothing to worry about!"

"Whatever you say white girl, let's get our shop on!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two hours later I had my dress and all the trimmings. I chose a stunning cream colored gown. It was long, flowing and had an empire waste. The top had delicate straps adorned with gold Swarovski crystals. It made me look like a Greek goddess. Especially since it was the middle of July and I had an awesome tan.

The dress set me back two hundred fifty dollars, but it was worth every penny. For once I didn't have to buy shoes; I had the perfect pair of gold strappy heels at home.

I felt kind of bad for talking about going out with Tank in front of Lula but she assured me she was fine. "Don't sweat it white girl, I'm not sweatin' it."

That made me feel a little bit better. She's had a crush on Tank for a few years, but so far he's showed no interest.

We drove back to the bonds office in silence, well, except for the music blaring from a half a dozen speakers in the trunk.

Lula broke the trance of the music. "Heard from Batman lately?" she asked as we pulled up to the office.

I hadn't heard from Ranger in weeks. He showed up at my apartment one night and told me he would be in the wind for awhile. Joe and I had broken up a few weeks before, and Ranger had made no attempt to flirt and kiss me like he usually would. I guess the fun is all gone because I'm single.

"I haven't heard from him since his departure weeks ago. He said he would be in the wind for awhile."

She smiled. "I'm sure that fine ass will be back soon. Maybe he'll get his head out of his ass and give you some of it! I ain't seen you go so long without some nookie. It just ain't right!"

Don't I know it? I've been using my shower massager so much, it broke. I've been taking baths, and it's just not the same.

I went home feeling better than I had in weeks, and all because of a joke date.

This has been a crazy day. It started out so shitty, but in the end it got a little better**. It goes in like a lion, it goes out like a lamb. **

..To be continued...

Review…pretty please!!! J

**Words- 1525


End file.
